


Unexpected

by OoOMagnoliaOoO



Series: Leonora and Arthur universe [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Bitching about life, Engagement, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fancy lads ftw, First Time Together, Humor, Kissing, Maxson is a damn teddy bear, Oral Sex, Sarcasm, Sex, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, saying i love you for the first time, sweet and spicy, unexpected turn of events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OoOMagnoliaOoO/pseuds/OoOMagnoliaOoO
Summary: It started with fancy lads and ends up somewhere totally unexpected...





	1. Deals

Leonora was where she always were… Sitting in the command deck doing paperwork that she'd pushed put off doing until the last minute.

At her left, a half eaten box of fancy lads snack cakes she had scavenged during her last op, lay. Nora couldn't even remember when. It had been too long since she'd set foot off the Prydwen. If her calculations were correct, it had been almost two weeks. Preston kept an eye on things in her absence, but they both knew that it couldn’t last forever.

Leonora sighed for the tenth time, contemplating leaving the paperwork behind and just go enjoy the pleasant evening. But since making Sentinel it wasn't really an option. At some point she knew that she had to pick a side.

With the Railroad “destroyed” and the Institute gone, she only had two options to choose from. Either go with the Brotherhood back to the Capital Wasteland, a land which she hadn't seen since before the war, or stay with the Minutemen and remain in the Commonwealth.

Sometimes Nora wished she’d never answered Danse's distress call and just kept walking. If she had, the Railroad would have never have to go into hiding underground and Danse would still remain blissfully unaware of his true identity.

But she couldn't change the past, nor was there any chance of peace between the Railroad and the Brotherhood. It was just simply something she had to accept.

Leonora admitted defeat and put the papers aside for the time being and munched down on some cakes. The chocolaty goodies slunk down her throat like honey and milk.

A coat clad man slipped into the room with a big clamping of his boots only to in the next moment throw himself into the couch. Leonora didn't so much as look at him before presenting the fancy lads.

Arthur dug his hand in stuffing two into his mouth. The Elder huffed in annoyance at the shit day he was having. Four people had died on patrol including Paladin Johnsson. It left a bad taste in his mouth… Or maybe it was just the cakes.

“You wanna talk about it?” She asked. Maxson shook his head furiously. Nora was his most trusted soldier, the one he could always confide in, but today he didn't feel like sharing. He didn't want to drag her down into the mud as well.

 

_1… 2… 3…_

 

“I've just got back from a meeting that wasn't unlike getting an anal probing. Four people died today, and I don't know what the fuck to do about it. On top of that, Ingram told me that the coolant is running low, Quinlan needs someone to escort Scribes, Teagan is hounding me about produce from the farms and a pile of other shit.” She turned her face to him, watching him chew. At least Arthur had the common decency to close his mouth while consuming food.

“Damn… That's rough.” Arthur stopped chewing.

“That's rough? That's really all you've got to say?” Leonora shrugged.

“What do you want me to say? I really don't have a better response. I can't do anything about the deaths. I can whip up some more coolant, escort the scribes and as the General I can help with the crops problem. Any other fire that needs to be put out?” She hadn't meant for it to sound so pissy, but her own mood wasn't much better than his.

“If you can put out the fire in my pants then go ahead.” Nora stopped in her tracks and almost spit out the contents in her mouth.

“What?” She asked, slightly embarrassed.

“That was an attempt at humor, Sentinel.” Nora snorted with great scepticism, muttering a “right” under her breath. Maxson looked her dead in the eye. “I can occasionally be quite humorous you know.” He said with an “as-a-matter-of-fact” tone.

“You aren't known for it.” Despite the cold November chill, the Prydwen was always too warm. That tended to happen when one was underneath several tanks of highly flammable gas.

“Known for, no… But you're the only person I can be myself around. You're the only person I trust not to talk shit behind my back. And then there's the fact that I trust you more than anyone aboard the ship. I consider you my closest friend.” Leonora was shocked. They were open with each other and liked one another well enough. But for the man to consider her the closest friend he had… Was overwhelming. So Nora did what she always did in a tense situation.

“So I'm your best friend? Do you wanna complain about men while we sip some wine and paint our toe nails? Or perhaps you wanna just bitch about our days and how shitty our other friends are?” Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

“I don't know about painting my nails and complain about men, but I'm down for some wine and a good, as you so elegantly put it, “bitching.”.” He made air quotation marks to get his point across.

“Yeah, sounds like fun. We're already halfway there. All that's missing is the wine.” He shrugged at her words.

“I think fancy lads will do for now.” Leonora laughed. A bubbly, genuine laugh that Arthur wished he could hear more often. He himself rarely got the chance to. Only while in her company.

“Yeah… But the day is young, grasshopper.” Maxson cocked an eyebrow at the new word.

“What the hell is a grasshopper?” She tried with all of her might to explain but just settled with telling him that it was a small insect. “So green and jumped in the grass? Got it.”

Silence fell for awhile before it was time to get back to work. Arthur rose from the couch looking back at her.

“Thanks for listening. I didn't realize how much I needed that. My door is open anytime you wanna talk. So long as yours is. Deal?” Leonora smiled.

“Deal. And hey, how about we make another one?” Maxson became curious.

“What kind of a deal are we talking about?” Leonora wiped the crumbs on her pants before crossing her legs.

“If we're both single by thirty, we get married and have kids?” She wasn't completely serious. By his response was.

“Why wait until thirty? I'm free on Thursday.” Leonora was shocked. He'd really meant that?

“Let's say ten thirty. Sound good to you?” It was no longer a game or a joke… It was a promise.

“I'll bring the rings if you bring the wine.” Nora rose to her feet, walked straight up to him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Arthur's hands landed on her hips, pulling her closer. Too soon it ended, but it left a pleasant feeling within them both.

“We're really doing this then?” She asked with great anticipation.

“Absolutely. Ten thirty on Thursday. Meet me here. Kells will officiate. Afterwards we fly to Diamond City.” He answered. She smirked.

“And do what?” Arthur leaned in close, whispering into her ear:

“I can come up with about twenty different things to do on our wedding night. All of them very unsavory.” Leonora blushed and went in for another kiss.

“Had I known the conversation would end like this I would have at least done my hair.” Maxson’s hand instinctively brushed a couple of strands of auburn hair from her oval shaped face. Whiskey brown eyes stared back at him.

“You're beautiful.” He said.

“So are you.” She replied.

“I'll see you on Thursday.” He whispered before disappearing down the hall. Leonora was filled with glee.

_This is so not how I thought this day would end._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what I mean? Fucked up brain! Oh well, I really did enjoy writing this since it’s basically been on my mind like… forever! Thanks for your support guys, it’s really nice to know someone’s reading and enjoying it =) Until next time, JA NE!


	2. Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur being an old fashioned gentlemen just might ruin them both…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note the new rating. Just thought I'd throw that out there. And hey, the first smut of the series, nice. Enjoy ;)

Turns out, it didn’t come as too much of a surprise when their upcoming nuptials had been revealed to the crew. Sure, there was some additional scrutiny as well as some pretty harsh slurs as she stalked the halls of the Prydwen. But all in all, Nora really wasn’t that worried. 

That was of course until Wednesday rolled around. 

Arthur had insisted she move all of her belongings into his quarters, which he had now dubbed “their” quarters. Leonora was still a little bit sceptical about moving straight into the lair of the beast, but once she saw how much of a teddy bear the Elder really was all the scepticism rolled off like water down a shower drain.  

Maxson hugged her close at night, snuggling up as close as he could telling her how beautiful she was and how lucky he was to have such a stunning fiancé. Nora wasn’t completely convinced that this was the right path to tread, but once she looked into his icy blue eyes, the gaze seemed to relax her aching bones and muscles that hadn’t gotten a moment's rest since slipping out of the vault. 

There were some worries that just wouldn’t be put to rest, some ghosts that just kept popping up… a lot of her friends would probably hate her for it, but Nora was just following her heart. She’d never realized how much she wanted Arthur until this was the only thing that made sense. To marry him was all she wanted. 

Sunday had passed in a whirlwind of emotions and sweet lingering kisses when no one was looking, after all the Elder wasn’t really one for public displays of emotions. Neither was she to be honest. 

Monday had been hell with Haylen insisting they made their way to a tailor in Diamond City to try out some dresses for the big day. Nora thought the wedding would take place in the Command Deck with the Captain officiating. Turns out, it would no longer just be her, Arthur and Kells… Several of the higher ups had been invited to witness the union. Nora had married Nate at the old state house in a pair of old jeans and a flannel shirt. Haylen and Leonora had eventually found the perfect dress. A simple white ball gown without frills or complicated layers that followed her everywhere she went. Just a simple white dress. That was until Haylen changed it into a damn poofy monstrosity of a gown. Leonora had of course burned it the moment they had returned to the ship, to the Scribe’s dismay and complete horror. Arthur had tried to stifle a laugh, but in the end he’d chuckled loudly, kissed her and told her to never change. 

Tuesday they went back to the great green jewel of the Commonwealth for yet another wedding gown, this time the one Nora herself had chosen the first time around. A simple deep v-line with two broad bands, with one band around her slender waist and one layer of fabric flowing down the lower part of her body. Arthur didn’t get to see this one, after all… Nora wanted it to be a surprise. The field Scribe brought her to the supercut salon her John had cut her auburn locks, just carefully trimming it since Leonora didn’t want it to be too short. He had been allowed to come to the Prydwen the day of the wedding to do her hair and makeup, with the assistance of Haylen of course. 

On Wednesday, Nora almost crawled out of her skin with anxiety. Kells had changed everything in the last minute, ordering people to clear out a space down at the airport for an even bigger ceremony. Leonora had refused at first, until Arthur assured her that there would only be a few more people coming. Turns out a “few” more ended up being several hundred. All of her friends, the ones Maxson approved of, as well as all of the soldiers from both the Brotherhood and the Minutemen. Preston would be the one giving her away with Piper, Cait and Haylen being her bridesmaids. Teagan, Cade and Quinlan would be his groomsmen with Cade being the best man. Leonora knew that Arthur would have rather had Danse stand up with him, but the doctrine forbade such a thing seeing as the ex-Paladin should be dead.  

During Wednesday evening, the cooks had started preparing the food for the ceremony and would end up cooking throughout the night to meet the demands of the new additional guests. Stews, steaks, grilled and boiled vegetables, ribs from a brahmin and some omelettes made from a variety of different Wasteland eggs. If there was one comfort in all of this, it was without a doubt the food they would be serving. Then there was the abundance of beverages such as vodka, rum, whiskey, wine and some mixed drinks like the dirty wastelander, fire belly and some weird shit called vim. Nora had tasted the last one and ended up puking for three hours straight. One hell of a kick… and one hell of a hangover. 

Arthur had insisted they try some of the food during the night, making sure that the it was to his bride’s liking. Leonora had to agree, it was pretty darn sweet. There were some perks to marrying the Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel, one of them was having a constant supply of delicious courses. The downside…

They hadn’t had sex yet. 

At first, Nora assumed he was just being shy and uncomfortable… turns out, the man was a traditionalist, believing that they should wait until their wedding night. She knew for a fact that he’d been intimate with several women during the time she’d been in the Brotherhood. After all, Nora did have the room right next to his. Until they’d return to the Citadel, this would be their home. Her old room would be renovated into a nursery for their future offspring, and hopefully more to come as Arthur had told her. Leonora had been through the pain of childbirth once before which was not something she was eager to repeat. But eventually, she wanted a small litter of kids running around. 

The Sentinel didn’t really think it was such a big deal to have sex with him before the wedding. So what if they jumped the gun one day too early? It wasn’t like they weren’t gonna be doing this for the rest of their lives. But Arthur wasn’t budging and stood steadfast by his beliefs that this could not be rushed. 

Nora could really a good old fashioned steam blower to calm her thumping nerves. But without Arthur it was just her and her hand doing all of the work, and where was the fun in that? Neither one of them had seen the other naked yet, which was sort of a disappointment. What if they hated one another? He’d assured her that she was beautiful and so had she when it came to him, but apart from the physical, they really didn’t know that much about each other. 

She knew he loved to read and write and to work out while occasionally running down to the airport for some aiming practice. Even the Elder needed to stay in tip-top shape, he’d stated. Arthur loved to learn about the history of the United States, often asking questions pertaining to the years leading up to the great war. He almost never asked about which sort of a person she’d been before the bombs fell, just very rarely asked about her family and such nonsense. 

Arthur didn’t know that much about her either, just that she liked to paint and absolutely adored animals of all sizes and races. It brought some discomfort when she told him about her pet deathclaw back in Sanctuary named Fluffy. And by discomfort, Leonora really meant threw a hissy fit. The deathclaw had never eaten a human being that didn’t deserve it, plus she was a great hunter often helping the people of Sanctuary Hills to maim some animals for food. He had calmed down once she explained that Fluffy came and went as she wished and that the huge ‘claw didn’t stay all the time at the same place. Abernathy farm quite enjoyed Fluffy’s company sometimes even asking for Preston to send her their way. She served as a sort of a guard dog as well, keeping the raiders, gunners and mutants at bay. Feral ghouls never wandered that far north anyway, but had they Nora was sure that the deathclaw would take care of them as well. 

One thing she noticed, that wasn’t necessarily good, was that Arthur drank a lot when he was stressed. They ended up having a minor fight when Nora hid all of the alcohol upon returning from dress shopping the other day. But he quickly got over it when Nora explained that alcohol tended to make men infertile if it was consumed in great quantities. That had put such a scare in the Elder that he abstained from it and promised that future consumptions would be of the bare minimum and only during celebrations. She could work with that. 

Then there was the bathroom thing… 

This wasn’t really news to her, as she’d been in his quarters many times before, but Arthur tended to be very particular about how his toiletries were arranged in the cabinet. Bottom shelf was for black products, the middle for white and at the very top were mismatched colors that he was unable to place in the former two. It drove him crazy when she’d placed a white lotion in the bottom shelf instead of the middle one. There wasn’t a fight accompanied with the hissy fit, since he put it where it belonged, but Nora knew he desperately needed to fight someone. Scribe Castor had taken the brunt of it, cowering in fear as she often did which amazed Leonora since the woman was a field Scribe that would most likely be put through worse in the Commonwealth. 

There were smaller things that made Nora frustrated with the man. The inability to take anything with a grain of salt, blowing things out of proportions more often than not. It was as if Arthur was looking for fights wherever he went. That could probably be traced back to his childhood of being a soldier at such a young age. It was as if he got a kick out of it, being mean to the underdog. She knew better of course. The Elder was all for supporting the little guy, but the past week had been a tough one. 

After trying out the courses, Nora retired for the evening leaving Arthur to care for the rest of the preparations. Thank the lucky stars he hadn’t invited the entire damn Citadel or Leonora might have fled in fear. She would meet them soon enough when they left the Commonwealth. She had finally come to grips with the fact that this would no longer be her home. It brought both excitement and anxiety just by thinking of it. 

It had been decided. The Railroad had been left alone for this long and would continue to remain hidden until the Brotherhood left. After the destruction of the Institute they had returned to the Switchboard, no longer fearing that hostile synths would come knocking on their door. The Brotherhood had been kept totally in the dark about this, not even her fiance knew. Nora was worried that the new outpost in Boston would complicate things, but Arthur had assured her several times that they would not establish a new chapter in the Commonwealth. Instead they would leave it in the hands of the Minutemen who had proven their worth within the ranks.   

Danse remained with the Railroad, fighting for them instead of against like he had done the entire time since setting foot in this new terrifying wasteland. The Minutemen left the underground organisation alone, only occasionally helping them smuggle synths out of the Commonwealth into a new life of prosperity and more than a little bit of hardship. It was better than a life in binds, she thought. 

Marcy and Jun Long became the new leaders of Sanctuary Hills, keeping all of the “abominations” there as permanent guests, amongst them Curie and Strong with the rare visits from the ex-Paladin himself. Hancock remained in Goodneighbour, visiting when times became too hard for the ghoul. Nick still ran the agency, staying put in Diamond City where he was safe from further retribution from the outside forces. 

Cait was now in charge of the Combat Zone, having cleaned up from the chems that had plagued her body for years, with a new client intel made out of respectable people instead of raider scum. Tommy liked the new change of pace and was by her side every step of the way to make sure the brawler didn’t fall into old habits. 

MacCready would return to the Wasteland to be with his son, having finally scraped together enough caps for him and his son to live comfortably for the next couple of years to come. Duncan had been completely cured and was now happy to hear about his father’s return to their home shortly. 

As per Leonora’s request, Dogmeat and Codsworth would come with them to the Citadel though Arthur was a little bit reluctant to let the Mr. Handy come with. She had calmly, not really, explained to her husband-to-be that Codsworth was an excellent caretaker and that the Handy would help them take care of their future children. Arthur had given in, but under great protest. After all, it wasn’t as if though he really trusted machines to do the work on their own. The Elder had assured her that there were plenty of hounds in the Capital for Dogmeat to have some playmates and if the dog was lucky, a female to have a family of his own with. Leonora agreed that it would be fun to have some puppies running around for their kids to play with. 

She sat down in their bed, watching their newly furnished room. A double bed had been made in place of the single that had stood there before, the liquor bottles had been discarded of making the room look cleaner, the guns were hanging on the walls, couch was draped with blankets and pillows, the table had been switched out for a wooden one that complimented their quarters nicely. Then there was the bathroom that looked better than ever in pure white and with tiles that didn’t get ice cold all the time. Cold metal was a bitch to step on in the morning, especially when it was wet. All in a couple of days work. 

The heavy metal door swung open as her fiance clamped into the room, looking as angry as a yao gai. He slammed it shut and instantly started pacing around. That was a bad sign and it usually meant that someone had pissed him off to such a point that he was a second from beating them senseless. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” He met her gaze, but didn’t seize the furious to and fro stomping. Nora studied him as he walked, noticing that his posture hadn’t faltered one bit. With more of a straight back than usual and hands clasped at the bottom of his spine, Arthur brought pure anger with him everywhere he set his foot. Leonora wore the pyjamas she always wore, a pair of gray sweatpants and a simple black tank top. Arthur was eyeing her body, pupils dilating. He suddenly stopped his pacing, standing completely still in front of her. 

“We need to fuck… Right now. Just pure, sweaty, hardcore sex. Forget about what I said before about waiting until tomorrow. This needs to happen… right away.” He wasn’t even asking. Just demanded that they get naked and hop into bed for some, what he explained as, pure, sweaty, hardcore sex. 

“I don’t know.” She teased. “I think you’re right. I think we should wait until tomorrow just to make the wait that more worthwhile.” Arthur looked a little bit shocked. Hadn’t she been the one insisting that they do this? What had changed her mind, he wondered. Maxson gave up trying to convince her at the first try. A no was a no. He obviously wasn’t welcome between her legs until tomorrow night. 

“Very well. Then I need to go work out some frustrations in the gym.” Nora feared she might have scared him off. Did she really sound that serious? Arthur started moving to the exit when she flew up to a standing position and ran straight for the door. One palm connected violently with it, slamming the small creek shut. 

“H-hey, I wasn’t serious. Don’t you dare leave, Arthur!” Leonora was desperate for just a little bit of love, even if the act they were about to commit wasn’t really that loving. Arthur glanced at her hand, placing his palm over it gradually pulling it closer. It was brought to his lips, the ring scratching his bearded chin delightfully. 

“I don’t know… Maybe we should wait.” That rascal was teasing her back. Arthur smirked deviously, pulling his fiancé closer until she was standing at the very tip of her toes barely reaching his face. Maxson closed the gap between the two, leaning down to catch her full lips with his own. She squirmed in delight when she knew that it wouldn’t stop there like it had all the previous times they had kissed. 

It grew deeper with him reaching inside her top, tweaking a stiff nipple between his rough and calloused fingers. It worked wonders. Leonora moaned wantingly as she hung onto his forearms for support. Her sore muscles seemed to relax just by feeling on of his strong arms reach behind her as he placed it on her buttox. Arthur’s hand squeezed her left buttcheek hard, placing a experimental slap just to test the waters. She grunted in pure ecstasy at the sensation of getting spanked. He broke away from her looking straight into her whiskey brown eyes. 

“So you like getting spanked, huh?” Nora’s pupils were huge, almost clouding out the brown completely. Arthur wasn’t better off. 

“Fuck yes. I’ve wanted this for so long.” She pulled his closer again, hooking one arm behind his broad neck catching his lips as the action brought the man closer. Her tank top was the first thing that got discarded as it flew across the room landing God knows where. 

Arthur wriggled out of his coat without even breaking the kiss which amazed her. It pooled around his feet with a loud thump seeing as the leather was plated underneath. Leonora eventually withdrew for some air and ducked down to glide out of her grey sweatpants. 

When she returned upright, her fiance was already in the process of unclasping his flight suit, doing it as slowly as possible simply to taunt her. How she loathed when people teased her. The zipper was dragged down at an excruciatingly slow pace so who could blame her for losing her patience? 

Leonora pounced at her husband to be with such ferocity, she reminded him of a deathclaw going in for the kill. He’d been there once before but this time, this ‘claw, was going to be the death of him. 

Nora quickly peeled his black suit off, stopping in the middle just to take a look at her fiance’s muscular, hairy chest with such a lust her body felt like pure fire. She took a second to savor the moment by brushing her fingers through the hair, raking her long nails downwards to his belly button. Down below was a wonderful happy trail dipping into his underwear. 

“What happened to hardcore fucking?” It turned her on hearing Arthur curse like that, to say what his mind wanted him to say without fear of retribution or judgement. When they were alone like this, just being with one another, he could always say what he wanted. 

“It got lost somewhere along the lines, I guess.” Leonora pouted, but didn’t stop her circular motions as her fingers twirled around his belly button. Arthur groaned, pulling her hand to his mouth. 

“So it did.” There was still a burning passion deep within them, but the pressure of the moment was gone along with the stress that had built up over the past few days. Tonight would be filled with long lingering kisses and sweet words that made them feel like a real couple. Not just two people fooling around with one another.

Arthur watched as she dragged the rest of his clothing off, letting his erection bobb free from its tight restraints. Leonora couldn’t help but to think that it was the most beautiful member she’d ever seen. Not even Nate had been this impressive. 

His girth was astonishing as well as the length of his manhood. Her mouth watered at the sight of it and with one swift motion he was buried at the back of her throat. Arthur cussed loudly, seeing stars fly by behind closed lids. 

She hummed around him creating a vibration down to his testicles. She moved up and down, slurping loudly. Nora gently fondled his balls, hearing him take a sharp intake of air and moaning as he exhaled. 

Arthur quickly withdrew, not wanting to keep his bride waiting an additional ten minutes for him to come back down from his high. 

She pouted at the empty feeling in her mouth. Nora sat back on her heels and gazed at her man stepping out of his shoes and the rest of the flightsuit. His hand reached down to her face where he stroked her rosy cheek. 

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” She grinned childishly, placing her hands on his thick, muscular thighs. 

“So I’ve been told. Still, doesn’t hurt to hear you say it more often.” Arthur chuckled. He pulled her off the floor, leading her to the bed. Before he placed her down on it, he reached behind her neck to pull her against his lips. 

He could taste himself on her as his tongue swirled around inside her mouth. She groaned loudly at the new intrusion which she welcomed with open arms. Arthur backed her up against the frame. She felt it at the back of her knees, giving in to the buckling. Leonora started crawling upwards, giving him some more space to crawl between her legs. 

Nora’s head finally landed on his pillow where the overwhelming scent of him worked wonders with her mind. When he was in meetings, or simply somewhere that was not here, she buried her face in that pillow just to feel as if though he was still there. 

Arthur often did the same. When her work took her elsewhere and he’d spent many nights alone, hers was the only one he slept on just to feel her presence. It was weird to think how quickly he was falling in love with this woman. 

“It seems you’re overdressed, my darling wife.” She bobbed his nose carefully with her finger. 

“Not your wife yet, my darling husband.” Arthur leaned down and kissed her swollen lips. His hands reached behind the fabric of her panties, feeling just how much she wanted him. She was positively soaking wet. Leonora moaned in pure ecstasy.

He kissed his way down, taking his time with both of her breast and just above the line where her underwear began. With a slow motion, he pulled them down until they fell onto the floor. Arthur placed her leg above his shoulder, kissing his way down the inside of her thigh to her curled locks. 

“No, don’t. I need you too much right now.” It was the first time in his life that Arthur had ever heard a woman forgo the pleasure of oral sex, simply so that they could have his member instead. Whenever he offered, the women practically jumped at the chance to feel his tongue in action. 

“As you wish, love.” Leonora shuddered when she tipped her leg to the side to allow him better access. He hunched over and with one hand between them, he buried his fingers between her wet folds. She was more than ready. 

He positioned his member just in front of her entrance, only to go back up and tease her clit with the tip. She loved every second of it. Nora panted heavily at the wonderful sensation. 

“Are you ready?” She nodded. Arthur eased his way inside of her slowly, almost agonizingly so. It took all of her willpower not to wrap her legs around him and push the last bit in. 

Eventually he bottomed out, grunting in pleasure. Nora let out a high pitched groan of wanton in response. Arthur leaned down onto his elbows with one on each side of her head. Leonora wrapped her arms and legs around his strong back completing the position.

He kissed her lips tenderly as he began to move in and out in a slow pace. Each withdrew and each thrust was met with her hips in the same motion. Arthur moved from her lips to her neck where he marked her. For anyone daring to look, they would know that he was hers. She stopped him suddenly. 

“I have to wear a gown tomorrow with nothing to cover my neck. You really want people to see?” He chuckled and bit down hard. Not enough to draw blood or hurt her, but enough for her to gasp for air. 

“Yes, I want everyone to see who you belong to. Besides…” He thrust in sharply and she squeeked in glee. “There’s a lot that can be solved with makeup.” Not that he’d ever tried, but one of his previous flings had told him so once. 

“Fair point.” Arthur’s moves became harder and bolder with shorter intervals. He picked up the pace even further until he was basically snapping into her with a brutal strength. 

Leonora screamed out in excitement, giving herself over to him completely. Over this past week, she’d given away more trust to him than anyone since setting foot outside of the vault. Trust never came easy in the wasteland, but he’d more than earned it from her.  

Arthur kissed her lips, biting down on her bottom lip. He sucked on it before releasing it for her to do the same. Her breath smelled like tato soup and sparkling wine and tasted heavenly.

He could see that she wouldn’t be able to hold out for much longer, and to be honest neither could he. He reached between them to tease her swollen clit to her great surprise. Often men left it up to the woman to get herself off, at least that was the case before the war. But this was no ordinary man… This was her man. 

With the added pleasure of both stimulation to her clit and thrusts to her sweet spot, Nora came with a loud cry. She could have sworn she saw the pearly gates open up when he pushed her over the edge. She sobbed slightly, the sensation too much to bare. 

With one last thrust, Arthur spilled his seed inside of her still spasming cunt. He grunted loudly, allowing her a moment to come down from her high. Her nails had probably raked his back bloody, but he couldn’t care less. He’d gotten worse in the field of battle. And this was just another type of battle field. 

He throbbed violently as her inner muscles gripped onto him tightly. Eventually it became too much for his over sensitive member, so he withdrew. Nora still held onto him with one arm, but let the remainder of her limbs fall away from his body. 

Arthur rolled over to his side, bringing her with him. He cradled her close, feeling like everything with this moment was right. But something wasn’t. On the arm he’d placed under her head, a wetness had formed. His eyes widened at the realization that his love was crying. 

“Nora… No please, Nora… Don’t cry. Shh, it’s alright.” Her sobs became more violent. Right now, he wished he’d never been born. He’d hurt the woman he would spend the rest of his life with. The woman he cared so deeply for. The one he was slowly and gradually falling in love with. “Leonora, talk to me. Are you hurt? Did I hurt you? Oh, please sweetheart, talk to me.” She shook her head. “No, you don’t want to talk to me or no you’re not hurt.” 

“I’m not hurt, Arthur. I’m just so overwhelmed. It’s been so long since I’ve been intimate with someone like this. I just… I don’t know what to do with all of these emotions.” He exhaled in relief. 

“You promise you’re not hurt?” Leonora tipped her head back, her auburn hair falling onto her damp cheeks. Arthur brushed them away, seeing her beautiful whiskey eyes as if though he was gazing into them for the first time. 

“I promise. I’m just so happy. My heart is beating like crazy.” He knew what she meant. He wasn’t better off. But the tension had left him and all of the anger and the worry he’d been carrying around with him for the past couple of days just washed away like radioactive water down an old sewer. Arthur smiled. 

“Mine too. God, I love you so much right now.” He stiffened. He really hadn’t meant for it to come out, very least now of all times. Arthur wanted to tell her that tomorrow, at their wedding. But maybe now was a good a time as any.

“I love you too. More than you realize.” He kept fiddling with her hair, feeling her thumb stroke above his ribs. Her other hand found its way to his cheek. 

“I think I’ve got an idea of just how much you love me. To leave behind your home for me, all of your friends just so that we can be together. You wouldn’t just do that for anyone.” She giggled, sniffling a little bit through it. 

“Just anyone, no… but for my soulmate. Any day.” Yeah… Yeah, maybe they were soulmates. Maybe this really was meant to be. Through it all, they had always had each other. Leonora had a strong will and an even stronger heart, keeping everything out of harm's way. Even if it meant using herself as the shield. By God, this woman was true steel. And if the council couldn’t see it, she was sure to show them just how much she was willing to do for the Brotherhood. For him. 

They’d faced overwhelming odds, and despite that, they had pulled through. They had survived many endeavours, growing stronger with each passing moment. Even when she hated him for what he’d done, she never left. 

After what happened with…  _ him,  _ Nora had stuck by his side even though he knew that she wanted nothing more than to leave and never return. But she’d stayed. And he thanked the lord that she had. 

He found himself kissing away her tears while feeling her smile underneath his lips. Arthur backed away to see his wonderful woman sigh in content and close her brown eyes. 

“Thank you… for being who you are. For sticking around.” Leonora opened her closed lids just to look upon him one last time. 

“Thank you… for being who  _ you  _ are. And for taking me back. I know that things have been hard lately… not only the past week. But everything we’ve been through. I can’t begin to tell you how happy I am that you took my back.” Arthur kissed her lips. 

“I couldn’t very well let you leave. Not ever again.” Nora smiled at him. 

“Sounds like a promise.” Arthur hummed. 

“The rest of our lives… that’s what I promise you.” Outside the door, people were tucking in for the night, blissfully unaware of what had happened on the inside. But this was theirs and theirs alone. No one else was welcome here. 

“As do I… Goodnight, Arthur.” He placed his lips on her forehead, closing his lids to let sleep take him. 

“Goodnight, Leonora. I love you.” She was already asleep. But he knew just how she felt. There was no need for words, only actions. He was a lucky man.  
  


A lucky man indeed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow… just wow. This got really steamy really fast. And so cheesy. Why is it always the cheese? Why not doughnuts or some crazy shit like that? Though I guess then it would be sweet. Which basically is the same thing. Aaaaanyways 
> 
> As per usual, this is the part where I thank you all for reading and reviewing my work. Constructive criticism is always welcome to make me grow as a writer. Also if you want to beta, I’m always looking for someone to help me with my grammar as well as giving pointers how to make my stories more interesting. 
> 
> So thank you guys! Until next time, JA NE!


End file.
